Sneeps Christmas Carol
by ssnapelover
Summary: Hoe zou het Sneep zijn vergaan als hij was blijven leven? Dit is een verhaal om in de kerstsfeer te komen. Alle personages zijn van JK Rowling en Charles Dickens.


Sneeps Christmas Carol

Zoals gewoonlijk liep Severus Sneep nog een paar straten om, zodra hij klaar was met zijn werk bij Olivander. Het was guur en de eerste sneeuw begon te vallen, maar alles was beter dan direct terugkeren naar zijn naargeestige kleine huis in het Oost district van Londen.

Hij slenterde langs de winkeletalages die vol kerstspullen stonden en grote kerstbomen met lichtjes stonden op elke hoek van de straat.

'Humbug', mompelde Sneep binnensmonds. 'Wat mij betreft mogen ze kerstmis afschaffen. Geldverspilling en valse emoties.'

Hij werkte sinds een half jaar bij Olivander, omdat hij op Zweinstein te veel vijanden had, na de overwinning op Voldemort. Weinig mensen kenden de werkelijke rol die Severus had gespeeld en zagen hem nog steeds als de moordenaar van Perkamentus. Tot overmaat van ramp was Harry Potter de grote held, nadat hij zijn toverdrankenleraar stervend op de vloer had gevonden, met het gif van Voldemort's serpent nog in zijn aderen. Potter had hem met een slimme toverspreuk het leven gered en nu stond hij niet alleen te boek als De Jongen Die Leefde, maar ook nog als de jongen die zijn ergste vijand het leven redde. Sneep balde zijn vuisten bij het idee. Hij was geen ijdeltuit, hij eiste echt geen eeuwige roem, maar het idee dat hij gered was door _Potter_ was meer dan hij kon verdragen.

Olivander was een wijze man. Als iemand begreep dat Sneep als enige, met gevaar voor eigen leven, de kennis en moed had gehad om Voldemort om de tuin te leiden, dan was het Olivander. Hij sprak nooit over de kwestie en als er weer eens een belastend artikel in de Profeet stond over de rol van Sneep, dan maakte hij er letterlijk de kachel mee aan.

'Heerlijk, die warmte,' zei hij dan en glimlachte zonder er een woord aan vuil te maken.

Tegen de tijd dat Sneep in zijn troosteloze straat met grauwe rijtjeshuizen aankwam, zag de stoep al wit van de sneeuw. Hij moest uitkijken niet uit te glijden, maar dat gebeurde toch bijna, toen kinderen uitgelaten schreeuwend om hem heen renden, met rode wangetjes van de kou en met kleurige kersttekeningen en werkstukjes in de hand.

'Kijk uit, lummels!' snauwde Sneep en viel tegen zijn eigen voordeur aan. Daarbij kwam zijn gezicht vlakbij de deurklopper. De kinderstemmen waren weggestorven in de verte, maar toch meende hij een stem te horen.

'Severus!'

Hij keek om zich heen, de straat was leeg.

'Severus!'

Sneep verstijfde: hij zag dat de leeuwenkop in de deurklopper was veranderd in een gezicht. 'Severus, kijk niet zo lelijk. Het is bijna kerstmis!'

Hij kende dat gezicht, het was Perkamentus. Sneep twijfelde een moment, deed de sleutel in het slot en sloeg de deur met een knal achter zich dicht.

'Humbug,' zei hij. 'Allemaal onzin.'

Met een zucht keek hij rond in het sombere, koude huis. Hij blies in zijn handen voordat hij het haardvuur aanmaakte met zijn toverstaf. Daarna bekeek hij zijn gezicht in de spiegel boven de haard. Hij was grijs geworden. Alleen bij de slapen, maar toch. Zijn gezicht vertoonde ook wat meer groeven. Maar wat maakte het uit, knap was hij toch al nooit geweest. Hij keek naar de knetterende vlammen in de haard en ontspande bij het voelen van de warmte. Hij schonk een wijntje in, een van de weinige geneugten die hij als vrijgezel kende. Kreunend van vermoeidheid zakte hij onderuit in zijn leunstoel en staarde in het vuur.

'Severus! Severus Sneep!'

Een ogenblik meende hij weer het gezicht van Albus in het vuur te zien. Hij keek slaperig naar het label op de fles. Was dat spul nog wel goed?

'Ja, je ziet het goed, Severus. Het is Albus. Vertrouw je je zintuigen niet meer?'

Sneep veerde overeind. Het _was_ Albus' gezicht in het vuur.

'Ik vertrouw mijn zintuigen niet zo gauw,' zei hij bars. 'Ze worden door het minste of geringste beïnvloed. Zoals oude wijn bijvoorbeeld. Je zou net zo goed een slok bocht kunnen zijn, Albus.'

Het gezicht in de vlammen lachte.

'Nog altijd dezelfde, merk ik, Severus. Je ziet er zo verdrietig uit, mijn jongen. Ik maak me zorgen.'

'Niet doen. Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken om mij. Ik heb het goed bij Olivander, geen gezeur aan mijn hoofd. En ik loop op dit moment die vreselijke kerstviering op Zweinstein mis. Wat zou ik nog meer kunnen wensen?'

Albus grinnikte, de vlammetjes spoten in het rond. 'Ja, je hield nooit van sociale onderonsjes. Maar je verdient beter dan een uitgestotene te zijn. Je bent een bijzonder moedige kerel.'

'Ik ben opgehouden dat soort gedachten te koesteren. Je wordt er alleen ongelukkig van en niemand die er iets aan heeft.'

'Ja, je bent op jouw manier ook een hele bescheiden man, Severus. Maar ik voel me bezwaard dat ik jou met die vreselijke opdracht heb opgezadeld destijds en dat jij nu met de nek wordt aangekeken. Ik wil dat je met kerstmis een beetje gerechtigheid kent.'

'Leuk geprobeerd, Albus. Maar hoe denk je dat te bereiken? De Profeet denkt er anders over en schrijft alleen wat mensen graag willen horen.'

'Maar mensen willen ook graag de waarheid horen, ondanks alles. Daarom heb ik je medewerking nodig.'

'Alweer?' sneerde Sneep en hij trok zijn meest cynische gezicht.

'Oh, maar dit zal ten gunste zijn van jou, ik beloof het. Je zult vanavond bezocht worden door drie personen. De eerste zal over een kwartier aan de deur staan, de anderen komen op meer onvoorspelbare tijdstippen.'

'Drie? Vanavond nog? Ik ben doodmoe Albus! Kunnen ze niet alle drie tegelijk komen, zodat we het achter de rug hebben? '

Op dat moment ging de deurbel echter al.

'Je eerste belofte klopt al niet,' zei Sneep kregelig. 'Je zei dat het nog een kwartier zou duren.' Maar hij staarde in een kalm haardvuur en zag dat Albus verdwenen was.

Traag hees hij zich op uit zijn stoel en sjokte naar de voordeur. Hij zag een slanke gestalte door de glas-in-lood ruit. Het silhouet kwam hem vaag bekend voor. Gelaten opende hij de deur.

'Potter…'

Dit was de laatste bezoeker die hij had verwacht. Hij had spoken, heksen, Merlijn in eigen persoon en zelfs zijn tante Ursula verwacht, maar niet zijn aloude kwelgeest. Waarom toch altijd _Potter_!

'Sorry,' begon Harry. 'Ik weet dat het misschien ongelegen komt…'

'Inderdaad,' zei Sneep. 'Je komt altijd ongelegen Potter. _Altijd_. Nou ja, behalve die ene keer dan. Toen kwam je gelukkig net op tijd.'

'Ja, daar wilde ik het even over hebben. En over nog meer dingen. Mag ik binnen komen alstublieft? Het hoeft niet lang te duren.'

Sneep twijfelde. Hoe durfde die snotaap hem op zijn privé adres te bezoeken. Maar ja, Albus zou in zijn grote wijsheid wel een bedoeling hebben hiermee. Zwijgend hield hij de deur open en wees Harry dat hij kon doorlopen.

Harry keek even rond in de slordige kamer, vol boeken en papieren. Een enkel flets schilderijtje aan de muur, geen familiefoto's of snuisterijen.

'Nog niet voor kerst gesierd zie ik,' zei Harry, om de stilte wat te doorbreken.

'En het zal er ook niet van komen!' zei Sneep. 'Allemaal humbug, kerstmis. Geld uit de zak klopperij.'

'Tja…' ging Harry verder. 'Dan zal ik wel niet veel kans maken met mijn uitnodiging.'

'Uitnodiging? ' zei Sneep verbijsterd. Hij haatte het dat Potter altijd weer met iets onverwachts kwam, iets waartegen hij in de verdediging moest gaan of moest uitleggen waarom Potter het weer eens helemaal verkeerd zag.

'Ja, mijn vrouw en ik wilde u uitnodigen voor eerste kerstdag. Om wat te eten en voor de gezelligheid natuurlijk.'

Sneep grijnsde vals. 'Zo. Eerste kersdag. Voor de gezelligheid. En dacht je dat dat iets zou veranderen?'

Harry werd onzeker, stotterde een beetje toen hij vroeg: 'Wat bedoelt u, professor?'

'Laten we er niet omheen draaien Potter. Jij mag mij niet ik mag jou niet. Zoals is het altijd geweest en zo zal het altijd blijven. Aangezien je nu ook nog mijn grote redder bent, kun je tevreden zijn. Dat zal je voor eeuwig de voldoening geven dat ik je nog iets schuldig ben. Zoals dat kerstfeest van jou. Daar zal ik dan volledig vernederd en onderdanig onder de kerstboom zitten en roepen hoe gezellig het is. Want ik kan de Grote Redder in nood natuurlijk niets weigeren. Nou, dan heb ik een verrassing voor je: weigeren is precies wat ik ga doen. Ik kom _niet_ naar dat kerstfeestje van jou. Je mag je vrouw bedanken, tegen haar heb ik niets, maar ik ga mezelf niet laten vertroetelen als een zielige oude man die tegen zichzelf in bescherming moet worden genomen omdat ie zichzelf anders van ellende en eenzaamheid ophangt op kerstavond.'

Harry stond een poosje met open mond te luisteren en deed toen zijn armen over elkaar.

'Bent u klaar?'

Sneep ging zitten een schonk nog een glas wijn in.

'Inderdaad,' zei hij, voldaan over zijn trefzekere uitbarsting.

'Dan wil ik alleen nog zeggen dat ik het oprecht jammer vind dat u niet komt… ' begon Harry. 'Dat ik u vraag te komen omdat ik bewondering voor u heb… wij allemaal trouwens, mijn vrouw en mijn vrienden…omdat we weten hoeveel u gedaan hebt voor de oorlog en hoe moedig u bent geweest. Dat is waarom ik u vraag bij mij kerst te komen vieren en dat is waarom we ook … nou ja. Kijk zelf maar,' besloot hij. Met een trillende hand duwde hij Sneep een geboortekaartje in zijn handen. Daarna liep hij weg, zonder Sneeps reactie op het kaartje af te wachten.

Sneep bleef enigszins verbijsterd achter. Hij hoorde hoe Harry de voordeur sloot, terwijl hij nog met het kaartje in zijn ene hand, een glas wijn in zijn andere zat. Hij dronk snel een slok en opende toen de envelop. Hij vergat steeds dat Harry al een man was, geen student meer. Hij was getrouwd met Ginny Wemel en kennelijk was zij onlangs moeder geworden. Alweer een Pottertje erbij. Hij of zij zou wel weer op Zweinstein opduiken vroeg of laat, maar dan was hij er gelukkig niet meer. Zijn cynische glimlach verdween toen hij de naam van de pasgeborenen las: Albus Severus Potter.

Hij stond op en keek in de spiegel. _Zijn_ voornaam… een _Potter_… hoe durfde hij.. hoe haalde hij het in zijn hoofd…de arrogantie! Toen barstte hij in tranen uit.

Hij _was_ natuurlijk eenzaam, hij _wilde_ zichzelf ophangen van ellende. Dat was de waarheid. En hij miste Lily. Nog steeds. Op een avond als deze het meest.

Hij schrok wakker toen de klok op de schoorsteenmantel twee uur in de nacht sloeg. Hij zat in zijn leunstoel en moest in slaap zijn gevallen. Het vuur was bijna uit, er smeulde nog wat resten na.

Wat had Albus ook alweer gezegd? De andere twee bezoekers kwamen op onvoorspelbare tijdstippen. Typisch Albus. Nooit duidelijkheid.

'Severus, kniesoor! Doe nou eens mee!'

Sneep kwam overeind in zijn stoel. Hij hoorde een bulderende stem uit de keuken komen. En er hing een vreemd licht, alsof zijn spaarlamp ineens met 500 volt scheen.

Hij liep naar de keuken en zag Hagrid zitten. Verkleed als Kerstman. Hij had de hele keuken vol met lekkere hapjes gezet en hij lachte vrolijk terwijl hij Sneep op de schouder sloeg.

'Trek toch eens een vrolijker gezicht man! De koks van Zweinstein hebben zich niet voor niets uitgesloofd om er iets moois van te maken.'

'De koks van Zweinstein? Voor mij? Waarom?'

'Je denkt toch niet dat iedereen die praatjes in de krant gelooft, Severus! De meeste mensen weten heus wel hoe het zit. Iedereen hoopte dat je bij de kerstviering zou zijn vandaag, we hadden je willen huldigen.'

'Huldigen…' herhaalde Sneep emotieloos. Wat moest hij met al dat voer? Hij had helemaal geen trek.

'Ja huldigen. Je krijgt de Grote Merlijn Prijs voor Moed en Doorzettingsvermogen. Het is vandaag bekend geworden.'

Nu keek Sneep werkelijk verrast. Dit was echt een grote eer, te vergelijken met de Nobelprijs voor de Vrede in de Dreuzelwereld. Hoe vaak had hij daar als jongen niet stiekem van zitten dromen. Toen hij volwassen was ook wel, maar dat had hij snel afgeleerd, toen hij merkte hoe benepen en corrupt de wereld in elkaar zat.

'Aangezien je niet bent komen opdagen vanmiddag, heb ik de eer hem je te overhandigen, Severus.' Hagrid opende een doosje en daarin lag, op blauw fluweel, een zilveren plaquette met een saffier te flonkeren. Sneep ging voorzichtig over de inscriptie met zijn vinger om zich te vergewissen dat deze prijs ook werkelijk voor hem was bedoeld: '_Severus Sneep, voor grote moed en inzet in de strijd tegen het Kwaad_' , stond er geschreven langs de rand. Onder de saffier glom een klein hologram met zijn beeltenis.

'Ik heb nog zwart haar op die prent…' zei Sneep zacht en deed zijn best om niet te veel ontroering te laten doorklinken in zijn stem.

'Je hebt het verdiend, Severus,' zei Hagrid vriendelijk en hing hem de medaille om.

'Ik heb nu wel wat spijt dat ik niet naar Zweinstein gekomen ben vandaag,' gaf Sneep toe.

'Maakt niet uit, we begrijpen dat volkomen. Maak er een mooie kerst van Severus. Blijf hier niet zitten. Ga eruit! Heb je iemand om mee te vieren morgen?'

Sneep bedacht dat het misschien wat voorbarig was geweest om Potter de deur te wijzen. Het was niet zo netjes geweest eigenlijk… _Oerstom_ eerder. Maar hij durfde er niet over te beginnen tegenover Hagrid. 'Nee…' zei hij daarom. 'Nee, ik red me wel. Kerstmis is toch eigenlijk maar een gewone dag als alle anderen.'

'Tja, je moet het zelf weten. Ik ga morgen naar mijn zuster, in het Zwarte Woud. We hebben heerlijke Drakeneieren op toast!'

'Nee, bedankt voor je vriendelijke aanbod. Maar ik denk dat ik voorlopig vooruit kan met al dat lekkers dat je hebt gebracht.'

Sneep leidde Hagrid naar de voordeur, bedankte hem nog eens voor de medaille en toen was hij weer alleen. Hij ging eens voor de spiegel staan, met zijn medaille. Wat jammer dat zijn moeder dit niet meer kon meemaken. Zijn blik viel weer op het geboortekaartje van de zoon van Harry. Met een zoon had hij zijn moeder ook nooit kunnen verblijden. Na Lily was hij nooit meer echt verliefd geweest. Hij vroeg zich af of de kleine Albus Severus ook weer Lily's groene ogen zou hebben, net als Harry. Nu had hij echt spijt dat hij Harry' s uitnodiging zo bot geweigerd had en hij beet even op zijn lip.

Meteen daarna spitste hij zijn oren. Er klonk een licht gerinkel, iets op straat. Hij opende de deur en keek in de maagdelijk witte straat: het sneeuwde weer licht. Het geluid dat hij hoorde leek op het gerinkel van belletjes. Het kwam van daarginds… Zonder zich iets aan te trekken van de koude, liep hij zonder jas naar buiten. Onder de straatlantaarn stond een gedaante, het was een vrouw. Ze was mooi en licht, droeg een zilveren kleed met pareltjes die rinkelden als belletjes. Toen hij dichterbij kwam, zag hij haar groene ogen. Het was Lily.

'Lily…' stamelde Sneep. 'Mijn liefste… Ik heb je zo vaak proberen op te roepen, zoals Albus… Maar het lukte nooit.' Hij stak zijn hand naar haar uit om haar aan te raken, maar staakte zijn gebaar halverwege, zijn hand trillend in de lucht, alsof hij bang was dat zijn aanraking de betovering zou verbreken.

'Je mag me rustig aanraken, Severus,' zei Lily, met een vreemde ruisende stem, alsof het van heel ver kwam. 'Maar ik kan je niet voelen. Ik ben van elders gekomen om je te vragen morgen naar Harry te gaan. Eigenlijk vandaag al, kijk het begint licht te worden.' Haar ijle hand wees naar de dageraad die boven de grauwe daken zichtbaar werd.

'Lily…' Sneep omhelsde zijn voormalige geliefde en kuste haar op haar voorhoofd. Ze glimlachte.

'Ga je naar Harry toe, Severus?'

Hij knikte. 'Ja. Ik denk dat ik maar moet gaan.'

'Hij heeft veel bewondering voor je, wist je dat?'

'Nee, dat wist ik niet. Ik dacht dat hij me haatte.'

'Je hebt je soms wel heel erg naar tegen hem gedragen, Severus, geen wonder dat hij je soms haatte. Maar toch bewonderde hij je en hij weet hoe dapper je bent geweest.'

'Ja, dat heeft hij me verteld. Maar ik geloofde het niet. Op dat moment.'

'Ga naar hem toe, Severus en maak het goed. Dan ben ik gelukkig. Ik moet nu gaan.'

'Moet je al gaan lieve Lily… kun je niet nog even blijven… Ik mis je zo vreselijk…'

'Ik vervaag als het licht wordt, Severus, het spijt me.'

Sneep zag hoe de gedaante van Lily steeds dunner werd, haar stem klonk nog maar nauwelijks hoorbaar. Toen ging de straatlantaarn uit, omdat het te licht werd en Sneep greep in het luchtledige. Snikkend omklemde hij de lantaarnpaal en stootte gefrustreerd met zijn hoofd tegen het klamme gietijzer. 'Lily, Lily…' zei hij enkele malen. Toen besefte hij dat hij midden in de straat stond en vermande zich. Hij droogde snel zijn tranen en liep naar huis. Hij moest zich klaarmaken voor Harry. Hij wilde er niet als een zielige man bijlopen als hij op het kerstfeest verscheen.

Vlak voordat hij weer bij zijn voordeur was, zag hij een jongen.

'Jij daar, jongen!'

Het jongetje kromp ineen bij het horen van Sneeps stem, want hij was onlangs nog door hem weggejaagd toen hij kerstliedjes wilde zingen voor de deur.

'Nee, nee, niet bang zijn. Het spijt me dat ik je heb weggejaagd eergisteren. Ik ben een ouwe zeur, ik weet het. Trek het je niet aan. Maar zeg eens gauw: weet jij of die winkel met die pluche beesten nog open is vandaag?'

'U bedoelt die winkel met die hele grote ijsbeer in de etalage, die bijna zo groot is als ik en een kerstmuts op heeft?'

'Jazeker, die bedoel ik! Als je me die nog weet te brengen binnen een half uur, dan krijg je tien euro van mij en hier is geld om hem te kopen!'

'Dank u wel meneer!' zei de jongen verrast. 'Vertrouwt u me wel?'

'Ja, ik vertrouw je. Want je lijkt me een aardige, goede jongen,' zei Sneep. Hij twijfelde op dat moment wel even of het zo'n goed idee was de jongen met zoveel geld op pad te sturen, maar die gedachte onderdrukte hij gauw.

Sneep was nu in opperbeste stemming en maakte zich snel klaar voor zijn bezoek aan Harry. Hij waste zelfs zijn haar, dat was de tweede keer al dit jaar.

Toen de jongen de kerstijsbeer bracht, hing hij er een kaartje aan. '_Voor Albus Severus'_.

Daarna nam hij een taxi.

In huize Potter was het intussen een gezellige chaos. Hermelien was de feestdis aan het dekken, want Ginny was nog te zwak. Ze zat met de kleine Albus Severus op de bank. Fleur stond op een laddertje om de kerstversieringen op te hangen. Er kropen heel wat kleine roodharige Wemeltjes rond, die goed in de gaten moesten worden gehouden. Ze graaiden behoorlijk in de hapjes die klaarstonden en Ron greep in toen zijn zoontje een kerstbal in de neus van Fleurs dochtertje probeerde te duwen. Harry stond in de keuken, met een schort voor, en keek of de kalkoen al gaar was.

'Zou Sneep nou komen?' vroeg Hermelien aan Ginny.

'Nee, natuurlijk niet,' glimlachte Ginny. 'Ik had het Harry al voorspeld. Die oude brombeer bijt nog liever zijn tong af dan dat hij hier kerstliedjes komt zitten zingen.'

'Ik zou bijna medelijden met hem krijgen. Hij heeft nu die prijs gekregen en dan zit hij nog moederziel alleen met kerst.'

'Ach welnee, iemand als Sneep houdt nou eenmaal niet van gedoe. Hij redt zich wel.'

'Je vraagt je toch af waarom hij zo is geworden. Maar ja, hij heeft zoveel duistere geheimen, ik denk dat een mens dan ook geen normaal leven meer kan leiden.'

Op dat moment ging de bel. Harry veegde zijn handen af aan zijn schort en liep verstrooid naar de voordeur. Hij deed open en bleef een paar seconden glazig staren naar zijn toverdrankenleraar, alsof het niet doordrong.

'Dag Harry. Je zult me waarschijnlijk niet meer hebben verwacht. Ik eh… was gisteren misschien wat overhaast. Dat spijt me.'

Hij keek enigszins verlegen naar beneden, toen Harry zwijgend naar hem bleef staren.

'Leuke schort, Harry,' zei hij toen maar.

'Oh! Ja, ik was bezig met de kalkoen, professor,' lachte Harry verontschuldigend. 'Nou, wat een verrassing, komt u binnen.'

Hij keek met een schuin oog naar het enorme wit pluche gevaarte dat Sneep achter zijn rug hield.

'Enne, je mag me Severus noemen hoor,' zei Sneep zacht tegen hem, toen Harry zijn jas aannam.

Alle gesprekken vielen stil toen Harry en Sneep de huiskamer binnenkwamen.

'Kijk eens mensen, hier is prof… Severus! Ik heb hem uitgenodigd om kerst met ons te vieren en ik ben erg blij dat hij is gekomen.'

Ron keek een beetje achterdochtig. Hij had de meeste moeite gehad om te accepteren dat Sneep dan toch aan de goede kant had gestaan. Maar al snel gaf hij Sneep een hand.

'Proficiat met uw prijs, u hebt het verdiend,' zei hij.

'Ja, proficiat!' riepen de anderen nu ook en iedereen wilde Sneep de hand drukken. Als laatste wilde Ginny opstaan, met kleine Albus Severus op haar arm, maar Sneep verzocht haar te blijven zitten. Hij ging op zijn hurken zitten en liet de beer aan kleine Severus zien.

'Kijk eens, die is voor jou. Omdat ik me een beetje peetoom voel,' zei hij. 'En daar ben ik nog gelukkiger mee dan met die prijs.'

Daarna stond hij op en richtte zich tot Harry. 'En ik wil mijn verontschuldigingen aanbieden aan jou Harry. Ik ben niet altijd even aardig tegen je geweest.'

'Ach,' ze Harry goedmoedig. 'Mijn vader was ook wel een pestkop toen jullie jong waren. Ik begrijp het vooroordeel wel.'

'Daar had het maar ten dele mee te maken,' zei Sneep. 'Ooit was ik verliefd… Kun je je dat bij mij voorstellen?' vroeg hij en keek daarbij naar Ginny.

'Ja, ' zei ze nadenkend. 'Jazeker kan ik me dat voorstellen.'

Sneep draaide zich weer naar Harry. 'Haar naam was Lily,' zei hij toen zacht. 'Ja Harry, ik hield van je moeder. Maar we waren niet voor elkaar bestemd, althans, ik heb het misschien zelf verpest. Ik koos voor zwarte magie en andere aanstellerij en merkte te laat dat me dat niet gelukkig zou maken.'

'Mijn moeder…?' stamelde Harry. Alle aanwezigen in de kamer waren met stomheid geslagen.

'Ja. Steeds als ik je tegenkwam, zag ik de schaduw van je moeder in jouw ogen.' Hij raakte even, bijna met een teder gebaar, het gezicht van Harry aan.

Daarna klapte hij in zijn handen.

'Zo! Genoeg over het verleden. Nu wil ik die overheerlijke punch wel eens proeven die daar zo staat te lonken in de hoek!'

Iedereen haalde opgelucht adem en begon tegelijk te kakelen. De glazen werden uit de kast gehaald en al gauw was iedereen een beetje aangeschoten.

Er werden moppen en verhalen verteld, (veel Voldemort-moppen) en er werd veel, heel veel gegeten.

Na het eten zongen Hermelien en Fleur een lied, terwijl Ron hen begeleidde op de piano. En terwijl Severus wat zat te dommelen op de bank, met kleine Potter op zijn schoot, moest hij weer aan Lily denken, hoe ze op straat aan hem was verschenen. Maar dit keer was hij niet verdrietig, omdat hij nu pas voelde dat zij niet was weggegaan; haar aanraking leefde onder zijn huid, haar stem bleef klinken in zijn hoofd en de twee kleine groene ogen die hem af en toe verbaasd aankeken, spraken van liefde die niet door de dood wordt aangetast.


End file.
